El Reino de los Gusanos de Fuego
El Reino de los Gusanos de Fuego '('Reign of Fireworms en inglés) es el séptimo episodio de Dragones: Carrera al Borde y el número 47 de toda la serie. Es precedido por el episodio "Gustav se ha ido" y sucedido por "Aplástalo". Trama Cuando Brutacio y Brutilda descubren que la Orilla del Dragón les pertenece, se proclaman reyes y líderes de la isla, decretando todo tipo de estupideces y otorgando a los otros jinetes trabajos humillantes. Sin embargo, descubrirán que ser líderes es más difícil de lo que parece cuando se precente la migración de Gusafuegos/Gusanos de Fuego. Sinopsis Patapez y Albóndiga comienzan haciendo un Censo Anual de Dragones de la Orilla del Dragón. Mientras cuentan los Terrores Nocturnos, un Gusano de Fuego de repente aterriza en su mapa y lo quema, haciéndole un agujero. Patapez sólo piensa que el dragón esta extraviado, cuando aparecen muchos mas. Patapez rápidamente va a informarle al resto de los Jinetes, diciéndoles que posiblemente son dragones que se dirigen a buscar una ruta segura, por lo que el resto de la manada, y la Reina de los Gusanos de Fuego, podrían llegar a la Orilla al cabo de unas semanas. Patán decide abandonar la isla, pero Hipo se niega a esto, sugiriendo que establezcan precauciones para proteger la isla. En el centro de la Orilla del Dragón ("la Casa Club"), los Jinetes comienzan a trabajar trayendo las provisiones necesarias para prevenir un incendio provocado por los Gusafuegos, mientras que Patapez ubica a los dragones de la Orilla en sitios seguros. Cuando llegan los Gemelos, los demás Jinetes les preguntan sobre que han hecho, ya que todos están seguros de que no han hecho nada útil. Por el contrario, los Gemelos regresan diciendo que han hecho algo importante, pero sin relación con la situación de los Gusafuegos. Como los Jinetes restantes están enfadados, Brutacio y Brutilda los invitan a ver su hallazgo. Cuando llegaron, los Gemelos les muestran lo que ellos llamaron su "Roca Nombrecito", una roca que en realidad Patapez lo identifica como una "Roca de Propiedad". Hipo lee el escrito en el que Magmar Torton, el tío abuelo perdido de los gemelos, decía "Yo, Magmar Torton, por la presente, reclamo esta isla en mi nombre y en nombre de toda mi familia presente y futura, por los siglos, de los siglos." Aunque Patán se niega a creer en la piedra, Patapez sin embargo observa que la piedra podría ser verdadera, ya que toda la ortografía usada es correcta. Después de que Hipo pide a Bocón y a Estoico verificar la autenticidad de la Roca, Estoico debe nombrar oficialmente a los Gemelos como dueños de la isla, por ser el Jefe de una tribu vikinga y la Roca siendo auténtica. Los Jinetes no pueden aceptar lo que acaba de suceder, por lo que Patán recomienda simplemente matarlos, sin embargo, Hipo les sugiere que los dejen ser los gobernantes, principalmente porque es un hecho legal, pero también porque está seguro de que se darán cuenta de lo difícil que es el liderazgo. Los Jinetes a regañadientes aceptan el plan, mientras tanto, más Gusafuegos comienzan a aterrizar en la isla y están comenzando un pequeño incendio. Los gemelos, ahora como "Co-Gobernantes" han decidido hacer algunos cambios en la isla, primero nombrándola "Tortonton". A continuación, Brutacio comienza una reunión para darles a los Jinetes sus asignaciones de trabajo. Patapez es nombrado el "Poeta Laureado de Tortonton" a pesar de que no saben qué significa eso; Astrid es nombrada la "Limpiadora Oficial de Maleza Real", respondiendo molesta a eso, Hipo diciéndole que se calme; Patán es asignado a ser el "Sargento de Armas" de los gemelos, para hacer cumplir las leyes de Tortonton y castigar a los que no siguieran sus reglas; por ultimo, Hipo es asigando como el nuevo "Chico del Establo", algo que el acepta un poco irritado. Después de aclarar sus nuevos trabajos, los gemelos también les explican sus nuevas reglas. "Todos deben hacer reverencias ante sus gobernantes cada vez que entran, permanecen o salen de la habitación en la que están presentes, básicamente, hacer reverencias todo el tiempo". "Habrá una pequeña cuota para dar siempre que sus dragones aterricen o vuelen; una tarifa por dormir, despertar, comer, beber e incluso respirar". "Se eliminó la letra "S" del alfabeto", prohibiendo que alguien diga palabras que tienen la letra "S". Cuando los gemelos intentan leer sus notas donde habían escrito las reglas, un Gusafuego la quema y los Gemelos ordenan a Hipo limpiar el desastre. Hipo comienza a preocuparse y recuerda a Brutacio y Brutilda que deben hacer algo con el problema de los Gusafuegos. Pronto, Patapez y Astrida son encerrados en el "nuevo calabozo" por no cumplir con sus trabajos, algo de lo que Hipo se burla. Mientras los Gemelos e Hipo vuelan por toda la isla, Hipo piensa que los Gemelos pueden estar preocupados por toda la destrucción, sin embargo, en realidad sólo buscan un buen lugar para construir su "casa de verano". Los Gemelos le piden a Hipo su opinión sobre el lugar, pero Hipo primero les dice que si encierran a todos en su calabozo no habrá quien construya su Palacio de Verano, y que pronto los Gusafuegos quemarían por completo la isla.Los Gemelos, en vez de preocuparse por lo que Hipo decía, simplemente se dieron cuenta de que volaba igual de rápido que sus dragones, por lo que lo echaron al calabozo. En consecuencia, Hipo es mandado al calabozo, y pronto Patán Jorgenson se ve obligado a arrojarse a la a si mismo, por ser el Sargento de Armas. Los Jinetes exigen salir, pero Hipo los tranquiliza asegurándoles que los gemelos pronto harán algo. Mientras tanto, los gemelos continúan jugando, pero finalmente se dan cuenta de las advertencias que Hipo y los Jinetes estaban diciendo todo el día, ya que los Gusafuegos ahora estaban incendiando la Casa Club En el calabozo, Hipo finalmente decide hacer algo con el problema, y ordena a Chimuelo derribar la puerta, pero en el último momento, Brutacio aparece pidiendo ayuda. Hipo y los jinetes les preguntan con humor si todavía pueden salvar su isla por sí mismos, los gemelos confiesan que no pueden y les ofrecen libertad, pero todavía ordena que apaguen ellos los incendios. Sin embargo, los Jinetes "no pueden", ya que deben "seguir sus reglas", pero los Gemelos finalmente aceptan que la isla fuera de todos. Los Jinetes intentan muchas maneras de alejar a los Gusafuegos y de que la isla sea a prueba de fuego. Sin embargo, todos estos intentos fallan, hatsa que el intenso calor y el humo es demasiado para los Jinetes. Hipo decide que los demás lo esperen en la cueva donde están los Terrores Nocturnos, pero por desgracia, Patapez llega informando que no puede encontrar un solo Terror, lo que significa que todos han huido. Los Jinetes comienzan a sugerir abandonar la isla, sin embargo, Brutacio se niega a dejar su isla, ahora "repartida equitativamente". Sin embargo, eso resulta imposible de hacer, ya que los Jinetes ven que la Reina de los Gusanos trae al resto de la manada a la isla, pero Patán Jorgenson ve que no es la Reina del Gusanos, sino los Terrores Nocturnos imitando su forma. Hipo y Chimuelo aprovechan de la oportunidad, atrayendo la atención de los Terrores y llevándolos hacia el mar. Hipo los conduce a una isla rocosa donde es imposible que causen problemas. Curiosidades * Cuando Brutacio le otorga su trabajo a Hipo, la nota que esta leyendo dice "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.", que es una cita de Abraham Lincoln. Galería Para ver la galería de este episodio haga clic aquí. Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de la serie